Ree(a)l Love
by eyatrist
Summary: Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu Sehun meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ketika mereka berjumpa kembali, apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Beginning

**Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo. Dua aktor populer yang namanya harum karena kemampuan akting mereka.**

.

 **Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo. Dua orang yang sudah digariskan menjadi selebritis terkenal.**

.

 **Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo. Dua pasangan layar kaca yang selalu berhasil menggaet hati penggemar mereka.**

.

 **Oh Sehun dan Kyungsoo.**

.

 **Akankah mereka menjadi satu?**

.

.

 **.**

.

 **.**

.

.

Hi semua! Ini adalah fanfic kedua, dan masih tetep Sesoo, tapi kali ini aku buat ber-chapter. Aku juga ngepost ini di AFF versi Bahasa Inggrisnya. Rencana aku bakal ngepost seminggu 1 chapter. Semoga keturutan.

Warning: Mpreg

OK, Selamat membaca^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti berada di masa lalu. Wajah-wajah yang sama, sifat-sifat tak ada beda, hanya obrolannya yang berubah. Tidak ada lagi sautan perintah untuk mengosongkan tempat agar mereka dapat mengambil _scene_. Tidak ada lagi NG -NG yang harus diulang. Tidak ada _Make Up Artists_ dan penata busana yang berlari-lari membenarkan riasan para pemain. Tidak ada.

Ah Yeop PD-nim tidak berada di depan layar monitor untuk mengawasi pengambilan adegan, namun ia asyik bercengkrama dengan para kru. Tiga jam tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tiga tahun. Begitu banyak cerita yang ingin ditumpahkan dan didengarkan.

Kyungsoo ikut menyelami mereka. Tawa yang lantang, ekspresi yang intens, kata yang menggebu-gebu, menjadi penghias ruangan rumah makan berukuran 4x4 meter itu. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar cerita yang menurutnya masuk akal, tertawa karena hal yang lucu atau diam karena larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia meneguk sedikit dari botol bir di hadapannya. Rasanya panas menyengat di tenggorokannya. Ia kemudian melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan, pukul 23.06. Hari masih belum berganti. Orang-orang yang datang pun masih asyik bercerita bersama. Acara makan malam ini seakan menjadi ajang temu kangen atau reuni.

Setelah tiga tahun tidak saling bersua, akhirnya para kru dan pemain film _Miracles in December_ bertemu. Film yang kontroversial karena mengangkat kekerasan yang dialami oleh anak-anak panti asuhan oleh pemilik panti secara detail seperti menampilkan adegan ketika anak dilecehkan secara seksual hingga dijual paksa ini sukses membawa nama sutradara dan penulis naskahnya melambung. Penghargaan demi penghargaan diraih serta banjir pujian kritik pun mereka dapat.

Walaupun pada awalnya tidak sedikit yang meragukan apakah film ini akan sukses atau tidak, mengingat pemilihan aktor yang menurut mereka kurang cocok. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo dan lawan mainnya saat itu sudah berumur 21 dan 20 tahun (umur Korea) namun harus memerankan karakter berumur 15 tahun. Selain itu mereka adalah aktor-aktor yang kurang dikenal dan belum pernah mendapat pemghargaan walau sudah bertahun-tahun berkecimpung di industri. Namun saat akhirnya tayang di bioskop-bioskop di penjuru negeri, film itu langsung masuk _box office_ dan tidak turun dari jadwal pemutaran selama hampir 2 bulan. Jumlah keuntungan yang mereka dapat pun berkali-kali lipat dari biaya produksi.

Semua itu tentu berkat kerjasama yang bagus dari penulis naskah, sutradara, produser, para kru dan para pemain. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan lawan mainnya. Sebagai pemeran utama, _chemistry_ mereka sangat kuat dan berhasil menggugah hati para penonton. Akting mereka sebagai anak panti asuhan yang teraniaya namun selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur dan berjuang untuk hidup mampu membuat penonton menitikkan air mata.

Hal itu pun berpengaruh pada karir mereka. Seiring dengan kesuksesan film, nama mereka semakin dikenal dan membuat mereka menjadi aktor-aktor yang diperhitungkan dalam industri perfilman nasional. Mereka meraih pemghargaan pertama mereka karena film itu.

Tidak salah pula jika mereka sempat dinobatkan menjadi _couple of the year_ oleh netizen.

Seseorang menepuk pundak kanan Kyungsoo, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kyungsoo ya, ceritakan kepada kami bagaimana kau 3 tahun ini," Johnny Lee, salah satu aktor pendukung di film yang mereka bintangi bersama memintanya untuk bicara.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa dalam hidupku yang membosankan ini. Kalian akan ketiduran mendengarkannya.."

Kyungsoo tidak berbohong. Hidupnya memang monoton. Ia hanya pergi syuting pada dini hari, syuting dari pagi hingga malam, lalu kembali ke apartemennya. Jika tidak ada syuting, Ia akan pergi ke rumah orang tuanya atau mengunjungi teman-temannya. _Dispatch_ bahkan sudah menyerah mengikutinya karena mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam diri Kyungsoo dan kegiatan-kegiatannya. Sekalinya Ia pergi jauh, ternyata Ia mengunjungi Panti Asuhan dan menjadi sukarelawan disana.

Kyungsoo tidak pergi ke bar, klub malam, atau tempat apapun yang bisa membuatnya terlibat skandal. Reputasinya di sekolah sebelum Ia menjadi artis pun sungguh mencengangkan. Orang-orang hanya akan berkata hal-hal yang baik tentang dirinya, memujinya, bahkan ada yang berharap Kyungsoo saja yang jadi putra mereka. Prestasi akademiknya memang tidak terlalu mentereng, namun sosialnya tinggi. Bisa dikatakan Ia tidak mempunyai kejelekan sama sekali.

Netizen, dari yang masih balita hingga lansia, menyukainya. Aktingnya yang ciamik dan sifatnya yang ramah membuatnya dijuluki sebagai salah satu _Nation's First Love_. Sudah tidak terhitung aktor dan aktris yang menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah tipe ideal mereka.

Beragam penghargaan juga sudah disabetnya dalam 6 tahun karirnya di dunia akting. Sebut saja Aktor Pendatang Baru Terbaik, Aktor Pendukung Terbaik, Pasangan Terbaik, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap rendah hati dan tidak menyombongkan diri.

Hanya satu yang membuat orang penasaran. Ia adalah orang yang pendiam cenderung tertutup sehingga kehidupan pribadinya pun rapat tidak tersentuh oleh media sekalipun. Ia tidak menggunakan SNS, hanya sesekali menjawab fans di _fancafe_ resminya. Siapa yang dekat dengannya, siapa yang sedang bersama dengannya, dengan siapa ia menghabiskan liburan, tidak ada yang tahu. Teman-temannya pun menghargai privasinya dan tidak pernah membeberkannya ke publik.

"Eiii mana mungkin kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?" ujar PD-nim menanggapi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng, "Benar. Hidupku sangat membosankan. Lagipula ini kan malamnya PD-nim. Harusnya PD-nim yang bercerita."

PD nim menenggak soju di gelas _one shot_ lalu menunjuk Kyungsoo, "Kau ini masih saja formal. Yah, Kyungsoo ya, kuberitahu kau satu hal. Semua orang mempunyai cerita yang ingin mereka bagi. Sekecil apapun itu, jika itu berarti bagi mereka, maka akan berarti juga untuk orang-orang yang menyayanginya."

"Ya Kyungsoo ssi, benar itu. Ayo ceritakan apa saja. Mungkin bisa mulai dengan pacarmu sekarang siapa? Hihihi.." penulis naskah Im Yoora menimpali.

Semua kru langsung berseru setuju dan menyoraki Kyungsoo untuk bercerita. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam 'tidak tidak'.

PD-nim terkekeh, "Ceritakan saja Kyungsoo ya. Ayo, aku juga ingin mendengar."

Kyungsoo hendak bicara namun sudah didului lagi oleh PD nim, "Mata ini memang sudah rabun, namun aku masih bisa mengawasi gambar dan bahkan bisa menyadari kau yang melirik terus ke arah jam tanganmu. Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, maka aku akan beranggapan kau ingin cepat-cepat pergi."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menyangkal, "Tidak PD-nim. Eng..sebenarnya aku sedang.." _menunggu seseorang_ "aku sedang..ingin..ke toilet," Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung memberikan alasan tercepat yang dapat ia pikirkan.

PD-nim tertawa lepas saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak perlu sungkan Kyungsoo ya. Ini bukan sekolah yang ketika kau ingin pergi kau harus minta persetujuan dari gurumu. Sana pergi, jangan sampai keluar disini.."

"Ya PD-nim! Aku sedang makan," Kang Yoomi, sang penata busana menjauh dari samping sang laki-laki tua.

Kyungsoo yang terlanjur mengatakan ingin ke toilet pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia hendak membuka pintu ruangan namun Ia sudah didahului oleh orang lain yang hendak membukanya dari luar. Kening Kyungsoo menabrak pintu dan Ia pun hilang keseimbangan. Saat badannya hampir jatuh, saat itu pula sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara ini. Kyungsoo kenal suara ini.

Kyungsoo buru-buru melepaskan tangan yang memegang lengannya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tenang saja sehun-ah, Ia pergi karena ingin ke toilet," terang PD-nim pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu."

Sehun kemudian menutup pintu dan Ia pun langsung dikerubungi oleh para kru wanita. Ada yang menjabat tangannya, merangkul, bahkan mencubit pipinya.

PD-nim tertawa geli nelihatnya, "Ah Ia memang selalu populer dengan wanita."

"Hey biarkan dia bernapas! Dasar kalian wanita-wanita haus kasih sayang," seru Lee Changsun, asisten produser yang kasihan melihat Sehun dikelilingi para kru wanita.

Para wanita lalu menghampiri Changsun dan sekarang mengelilinginya, bukan untuk dirangkul atau apa tapi dipukul.

Sehun tertawa lega karena lepas dari tangan-tangan para wanita dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. "Kuharap masih ada makanan yang tersisa. Aku lapar sekali."

"Tentu saja Sehun-ah. Kami menyisakan banyak untukmu," ujar Yoora sambil menunjuk hidangan-hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja makan.

Sehun mengambil tempat disamping bangku Kyungsoo, "Terima kasih noona padahal aku tahu kau kan yang paling banyak makan," Sehun menggoda Yoora.

"Ya kau ini! Tahu gitu aku habiskan saja," Yoora melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalian ini selalu saja ribut kalau bertemu," PD-nim menengahi, kemudian berbalik menghadap Sehun di sebelah kanannya, "Dan kau, sudah semakin tinggi saja," PD-nim menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Aku ini tidak tinggi PD-nim, PD-nim saja yang pendek," jawab Sehun enteng.

PD-nim pura-pura tersinggung dan menjitak kepala Sehun, "Kau ini!"

Sehun menghindar cepat-cepat, "Wah ini namanya kekerasan..ingat PD nim kau sudah tua. Kau tidak ingin kan menghabiskan sisa waktumu di penjara, PD-nim?"

PD-nim hanya bisa menunjuk ke arah Sehun, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu memberikan sebotol bir pada Sehun.

Tidak lama, Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam ruangan. Jika ada yang dengan seksama memperhatikan, maka mereka akan melihat Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lambat-lambat, wajah yang terus nenunduk, dan raut muka yaang pucat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kembali masuk ke ruangan tapi Ia juga tidak ingin membuat yang lain bertanya-tanya.

Kyungsoo kemudian duduk pelan-pelan di bangkunya, berharap bahwa para kru dan pemain sibuk berbicara dengan Sehun dan tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Ia sudah kembali.

"Oh Kyungsoo ya, kau sudah kembali."

Well, harapan tinggal harapan.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ya, Yoora noona," Kyungsoo menjawab pelan dan dengan sekuat tenaga tidak menoleh ke arah kirinya.

"Nah karena sekarang sudah lengkap, mari kita mulai acaranya," buka Yoora selaku MC dadakan.

PD-nim lalu bangkit berdiri dan mempersilahkan yang lain untuk duduk.

"Pertama-tama, terima kasih karena kalian semua mau datang ke acara laki laki renta ini. Aku sangat terharu kalian semua mau meluangkan waktu kalian. Tidak banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan. Sudah 40 tahun lebih aku malang melintaang di dunia perfilman, dari hanya menjadi kru bayaran sampai sutradara seperti sekarang ini. Aku sangat bersyukur. Mungkin kalian heran mengapa hanya kalian yang aku undang malam ini. Bukan berarti yang lain tidak penting atau apapun, tapi kerjasama kita lah yang paling membekas di hatiku. Film _Miracles in December_ benar-benar mengubah nasib kebanyakan kita semua. Siapa yang sangka film yang sebelnya dipandang sebelah mata, dengan _budget_ rendah dan aktor-aktor yang diragukan bisa meraih kesuksesan. Itu semua bukan hanya kami para penulis naskah, sutradara, produser, namun karena kalian para kru dan pemainlah yang sebenarnya berperan penting. Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian. Meskipun mulai saat ini aku sudah tidak lagi berkarir, aku masih tetap akan mengawasi kalian dan melihat perkembangan kalian. Bagiku mungkin sudah akhir, tapi bagi kalian ini masih awal. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Terima kasih semuanya."

Tepuk tangan seketika menggema di ruangan itu. Tidak sedikit yang menangis terharu mendengar kata-kata dari PD-nim.

Yoora langssung memeluk PD-nim, "Aku juga senang bekerja sama denganmu PD-nim."

"Kalau aku sih tidak. Sudah lama aku ingin menunggu kapan kau pensiun. Aku sudah bosan melihat namamu di kredit film," celetuk Sehun namun raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan hal yang berbeda. Ia terlihat sedih.

"Kemari kau anak nakal," PD-nim sudah melepaskan pelukan Yoora dan membuka lengannya lebar-lebar untuk Sehun.

Sehun seolah ingin menolak, namun kemudian Ia memeluk Ah Yeop erat. Mereka kemudian melepaskan diri masing-masing beberap detik kemudian.

"Aku tahu kau yang paling akan merindukanku. Terima kasih, Sehun-ah.." PD-nim menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

"Aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Berkat film ini orang jadi mengenalku dan itu mengubah karirku. Aku mendapat berbagai penghargaan. Bahkan aku bisa mendapat penghargaan bersama Kyungsoo-ssi. Benar kan Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Kyungsoo yang sudah pucat jadi bertambah pucat saat Sehun tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Astaga benar! Kalian bahkan dijuluki _couple of the year_!" ujar Haneul, salah satu pemeran anak panti.

"Iya iya aku juga ingat. Mereka sangat populer saat itu. Dan..oh Kyungsoo ya, mengapa wajahmu sangat pucat? Kau seperti ketakutan melihat hantu. Apa jangan-jangan kau melihat hantu di kamar mandi? Berarti rumornya benar dong kalau kamar mandi di tempat ini angker?" tanya Yoora ingin tahu.

Kyungsoo menoleh, namun ia tidak menatap Yoora. Melainkan ia memberanikan diri menatap Sehun. Sehun juga sedang menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang menurut orang lain sangat indah namun Kyungsoo bisa melihat keengganan dari senyum itu. Senyum itu bukan karena Sehun senang bertemu Kyungsoo.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan Sehun di pundaknya, panas menembus pakaian yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Mulutnya terbungkam rapat, dan kepalanya pun tiba-tiba terasa berat. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu Sehun akan datang, hal itu tetap saja tidak bisa meredam reaksi Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak pergi ke kamar mandi, namun sibuk mengatur napas di luar ruangan saat mereka mengira Kyungsoo kabur ke kamar mandi.

Dan, ya, Kyungsoo memang melihat hantu. Tapi bukan di kamar mandi. Hantu itu ada disini, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca oleh Kyungsoo. Membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang seperti mau copot.

Kyungsoo masih terjebak di masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai semua! Chapter I!

Mengutip perkataan PD-nim, aku juga terharu sama kalian yang mau baca, review, follow bahkan menjadikan FF ini favorit. (membungkuk 90 derajat)

Sebenarnya chapter ini masih berupa kerangka, tapi begitu lihat momen Sesoo yang di CF Nature Republic laangsung deh semangat 45 nyelesain :D

Oh ya buat yang nanya fanfic sesoo kesukaanku, ada author yang aku suka di AFF, **xtrippingfairydustx**. Ratingnya M dan nyeritain Sesoo sebagai member EXO, bukan AU. Tapi aku juga lagi suka baca fic-fic di Sesoo Fic Fest, **astrongbreeze**. Prompt-promptnya seru-seru.

Sekali lagi aku mau ngucapin makasih. Have a nice day everyone ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu…_

 _Kyungsoo mempererat rangkulannya pada pinggang Sehun. Sehun pun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pundak Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan bersisian, menyusuri jalan yang mengelilingi tepi sungai._

 _Malam itu udara di sekitar sungai Han cukup dingin namun tidak menyurutkan niat pasangan ini untuk menikmati udara malam berdua. Masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan kaus lengan panjang untuk menahan serbuan dingin yang tidak terlalu menusuk tulang. Musim dingin belum tiba. Jalanan lengang, tidak tampak kerumunan di sekitar mereka. Mereka bisa cukup leluasa berjalan tanpa harus memakai terlalu banyak penyamaran. Mereka hanya mengenakan topi hitam untuk menutupi wajah._

" _Bagaimana syutingmu hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Sehun. Tinggi mereka masih sama dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu mendongak jika ingin melihat Sehun._

" _Membosankan hyung. Peranku di drama ini kan hanya menjadi seorang yang sekarat dan sedang menunggu ajal. Aku hanya berbaring di tempat tidur, badanku sakit semua jadinya, apalagi punggungku," keluh Sehun._

 _Kyungsoo lalu memijat-mijat area punggung Sehun. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sehun yang berubah menjadi lebih santai, menikmati pijatan tangan lembut Kyungsoo._

" _Ya hyung disitu, ya astaga enaknya! Wah hyung kau pandai memijat," kata-kata terus mengalir dari bibir Sehun._

 _Kyungsoo lalu berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. Sehun yang sedang memejamkan mata menikmati, refleks membuka matanya kembali dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Hyung kenapa kau ber-"_

 _Kyungsoo menarik baju Sehun, membawa pemuda berambut hitam itu ke bangku taman di pinggir jalan. Kyungsoo meminta Sehun duduk, lalu meraih pundak sehun._

" _Kau yakin tidak ada orang di sekitar sini kan?" bisik kyungsoo._

 _Sehun yang bingung, menoleh ke kiri kanan lalu menggeleng, "Sepertinya tidak ada hyung," lalu Ia melanjutkan, "Hyung, ayo kita pergi dari sini atau cari tempat duduk lain. Yang ini basah," Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo menahan Sehun yang hendak berdiri, "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti celanamu juga kering. Sekarang duduk menyamping."_

" _Mengapa aku harus duduk menyamping?"_

" _Sudah, lakukan saja," desak Kyungsoo._

 _Sehun bingung namun tetap melakukan apa yang dipinta Kyungsoo. Ia duduk menyamping membelakangi kyungsoo. Sehun bisa merasakan napas Kyungsoo di tengkuknya, lalu Ia merasa semilir angin menerpa punggungnya._

 _Tunggu dulu._

" _Hyung, apa yang yang kau lakukan?" Sehun hendak balik badan namun ditahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo._

" _Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," Kyungsoo menggulung kaus hitam yang Sehun pakai hingga mencapai tengah punggungnya. Ia kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di badan sehun, "Aku hanya ingin memijatmu dengan leluasa."_

" _Memijatku? Kau ingin.." Sehun lantas tertawa, "Aku kira kau akan.." Sehun menoleh kebelakang, menaikkan kedua alisnya._

" _Ya me..mengapa ekspresimu begitu?!" Kyungsoo tergagap sambil memundurkan tubuhnya, "Kau pikir aku akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu? Dasar otak mesum."_

 _Sehun berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, "Loh, hyung sendiri yang tiba-tiba membuka bajuku. Jangan salahkan aku dong kalo berpikiran begitu. Di tempat yang sepi, gelap, hanya ada kita berdua.." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, "Suasana yang sempurna untuk..."_

 _Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Ia kemudian menjilat bibirnya, melirik mata Kyungsoo lalu jatuh ke bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Ia merasa hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sehun kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya menjelajahi bagian depan tubuh Sehun. Dari leher turun ke dada turun ke perut hingga.._

 _Sehun tiba-tiba berbalik membelakangi kyungsoo lagi dan meletakkan tangan kyungsoo di punggungnya._

" _Untuk memijatku! Ayo hyung pijat aku lagi.." tagih Sehun antusias._

 _Kyungsoo tertegun. Jika tadi Ia merasa hangat, sekarang seperti ia tenggelam di lautan lava. Ia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan ingatannya akan badan Sehun di bawah jemari tangannya dari otaknya. Ia menaruh tangannya di punggung Sehun dan mulai memijat Sehun._

" _Ah enaknya..iya hyung disitu! Wah hyung aku katakan lagi, kau pandai memijat.." ujar Sehun setengah mendesah menikmati pijitan tangan kyungsoo. "Kau menyembunyikannya selama ini. Tahu gitu kalau aku capek aku datang saja ke tempat hyung dan minta dipijat. Sudah enak gratis pula," Sehun mengacungkan tangannya ke udara lalu menurunkannya lagi, "tapi lain kali hyung bilang dulu kalau mau membuka bajuku. Walaupun aku jadi tahu hyung ternyata tidak se-pemalu yang orang bilang.."_

 _Kyungsoo bersyukur sehun tidak sedang menghadapnya karena muka Kyungsoo sekarang sudah memerah mendengar ucapan sehun._

" _Aku pikir karena tidak orang disini jadi tidak apa-apa. Apa kau keberatan?" kyungsoo mulai memperlambat pijatannya, siap jika Sehun memintanya berhenti._

" _Tidak. Hanya saja hyung berani sekali.."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, "Aku kan memijatmu. Dan kau adalah.."_

 _Klik._

 _Klik._

 _Suara jepretan kamera membuat kyungsoo diam. Ia menoleh ke kiri kanan mencari dimana paparazzi bersembunyi._

" _Arah jam 8, belakang pohon besar urutan ke 2," Sehun yang berhasil menemukan lebih dulu._

 _Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kecewa. Ia hanya ingin berdua dengan sehun namun masih saja dibuntuti oleh para pemburu berita._

" _Hyung, kenapa berhenti?" ujar Sehun saat Kyungsoo menghentikan pijatannya, "Ayo pijat aku lagi," kata sehun._

 _Kyungsoo pun lanjut memijat sehun._

" _Ahhh iya hyung! Ahhhh Oh My God enaknya.." Sehun mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh._

 _Kyungsoo mengernyit, Ia merasa tidak memijat dengan sangat baik hingga dapat membuat Sehun menikmati sedemikian rupa._

" _Aaa..Ahh! Ahhh!"_

 _Ok. Sekarang Sehun terdengar seperti orang terangsang._

" _Sehun, berhenti membuat suara seperti itu. Mereka nanti mengira kita sedang berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak," desak Kyungsoo._

 _Tempat duduk mereka memang agak jauh dari belakang dari tempat para paparazzi (berusaha) bersembunyi sehingga mereka hanya dapat melihat wajah Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Badan Sehun dan Kyungsoo terhalang oleh punggung kursi taman. Jika mereka mendengarkan suara yang dikeluarkan sehun, bisa bisa mereka mengira Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang melakukan perbuatan asusila._

" _Ahhhh Kyungsoo hyung!" bukannya diam Sehun malah semakin menjadi jadi. "Oh My God hyung!"_

 _Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi dan menarik Sehun lari dari tempat itu. Suara jepretan-jepretan kamera mengiringi kepergian mereka._

 _Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Kyungsoo dan Sehun berhenti berlari. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun._

" _Hahahah hyung kau harus melihat mukamu. Mukamu sangat merah dan kau terlihat sangat panik," Sehun menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo kemudian memegang perutnya, tertawa puas._

 _Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya dan tidak langsung menjawab Sehun. Saat Ia mulai bisa bernapas seperti biasa barulah Ia membalas, "Ya kau ini! Mengapa kau membuat suara-suara seperti itu? Bagaimana kalo mereka kira kita sedang..." Kyungsoo tidak meneruskan ucapannya._

" _Sedang..?" goda Sehun._

 _Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum jahil, Kyungsoo pun lama-lama merasa geli dengan kejadian itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa, "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang dari tempat ini. Semoga saja mereka tidak mengeluarkan foto itu dengan tulisan yang aneh-aneh. Kau juga harus istirahat. Ayo," Kyungsoo menggamit lengan sehun._

 _Sehun melingkarkaan lengannya di pundak Kyungsoo, senyum jahil masih tersungging di wajahnya lalu mengacak-acak rambut kyungsoo dengan tangan satunya._

" _Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, hyung," Sehun memberi persetujuan saat melirik jam tangannya dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul menganggapi. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju halaman parkir untuk mengambil mobil Sehun. Malam yang indah untuk kencan berdua itu telah selesai._

 _Well, berempat dengan para paparazzi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Antrian panjang terlihat di depan meja yang dilapis kain putih itu. Kyungsoo duduk di belakang meja, tepat di bagian tengah, sedang melayani seorang penggemar yang meminta tanda tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga asyik mengobrol dengan penggemar yang ternyata datang dari Busan untuk menghadiri fansign Kyungsoo itu. Penggemar perempuan itu pun tak lupa menyerahkan bungkusan hadiah pada kyungsoo yang kemudian ditumpuk di sisi kanan Kyungsoo oleh para staff yang berdiri siaga di belakang meja._

 _Januari memang baru berjalan sekitar 5 hari namun jadwal kyungsoo sudah penuh untuk 1 tahun kedepan. Ia merupakan salah satu aktor naik daun yang sedang digilai. Jadi tidak salah jika meski awal tahun, Ia sudah sibuk menyapa para penggemarnya._

 _Seperi hari ini. Ia melakukan fansign dari salah satu produk yang Ia promosikan. Ia didapuk menjadi bintang iklan dan Ambassador produk lip balm Nivea. Bibirnya yang merah merekah dan berbentuk seperti hati membuat gila para wanita dan pria. Produk terseebut pun langsung sold out pada hari pertama penjualan sehingga produsen harus cepat-cepat memproduksi ulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pasar._

 _Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal kepada penggemar yang baru saja Ia layani. Ia menyempatkan diri meregangkan otot jarinya beberapa detik sebelum penggemar yang lain maju. Kali ini penggemarnya adalah fanboy. Ia lumayan tinggi dan badanya rapat terbungkus jaket hitam, lengkap dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Hai, siapa namamu?"_

" _Changmin. Jung changmin.." jawab sang fanboy dengan suaranya yang berat._

" _Ah, hai Changmin. ." Kyungsoo melihat poster yaang dibagikan staf untuk fansign masih rapat digenggam Changmin, "Kau bisa memberikan posternya untuk kutandatangani."_

" _Tidak. Aku tidak mau tanda tanganmu di poster ini."_

 _Kyungsoo masih tersenyum, "Ah, di kertas mungkin?"_

" _Tidak. Aku mau disini," sang penggemar menunjuk bibirnya._

 _Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?_

" _Ehm..kalau kau ingin, aku bisa tanda tangan di..bajumu saja bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa kalau di.." Kyungsoo menunjuk bibirnya, "nanti yang lain cemburu," Kyungsoo tertawa kering, mencari alasan yang tidak akan menyinggung penggemarnya ini._

" _Tidak! Aku mau disini," teriak sang fanboy berkeras minta dicium Kyungsoo dan menunjuk bibirmya. Penggemar yang lain mulai bisik-bisik penasaran ada juga yang mengeluh karena sang fanboy terlalu lama._

 _Kyungsoo sendiri mulai bingung dan malas meladeni penggemar ini. Ia sudah cukup lelah karena baru tidur selama 2 jam setelah syuting dan sekarang ada penggemar yang keras kepala. Ia hanya ingin tidur. Dan bertemu sehun._

 _Kyungsoo kemudian mencoba mengambil poster Changmin namun ditahan oleh Changmin. Changmin justru menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo._

 _Sekarang apa lagi mau penggemar ini?_

 _Kyungsoo baru saja hendak memanggil staf mendekat namun ketika Ia beradu pandang dengan changmin, Ia merasa tidak asing dengan mata fanboy itu. Kyungsoo tersentak._

" _Se..hun?"_

 _Changmin kemudian menurunkan masker dari wajahnya dan benar saja ternyata Ia adalah Sehun. Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jahil._

" _Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kali ini kyungsoo bersuara agak keras tanpa Ia sadari yang langsung didengar para penggemar. Sontak mereka pun langsung heboh dan mendekati Sehun. Sehun kemudian berbalik menghadap antrian para penggemar._

" _Kyaaa itu sehun!"_

" _Astaga! Ini benar-benar Sehun?"_

" _Oppaaaa!"_

 _Teriakan-teriakan memanggil Sehun terdengar dan ponsel-ponsel serta kamera-kamera semua diarahkan ke Sehun._

 _Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini seperti jumpa penggemar untuk Sehun bukan fansign Kyungsoo karena penggemarnya malah asyik ingin berfoto dan meminta tanda tangan Sehun._

 _Well, yang penting aku bisa bertemu sehun, pikir Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar kemudian berjalan ke arah para penggemarnya dan Sehun saat mereka meminta Sehun dan Kyungsoo berfoto bersama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya kecewa. Belum ada panggilan balik dari sehun. Pesannya pun belum dibalas, bahkan belum dibaca. Kyungsoo berulang kali mengecek sinyal, namun sinyalnya baik-baik saja._

 _Kyungsoo melepaskan kacamatanya lalu menaruh benda itu hati-hati di meja samping tempat tidur. Kepalanya Ia sandarkan di kepala ranjang._

 _Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun tidak ada kabar. Telpon tidak ada jawaban, pesan tidak dibaca, apartemennya pun kosong. Kyungsoo bertanya pada Donghae hyung, manajer Sehun namun Ia tidak memberi informasi apapun tentang keberadaan Sehun. Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir._

 _Seingatnya Ia dan Sehun tidak bertengkar atau memiliki masalah yang bisa menyebabkan Sehun pergi dan tidak mau berkomunikasi dengannya. Sehun juga tidak pernah membicarakan apakah Ia punya masalah dengan pekerjaannya._

 _Kyungsoo mengangkat ponselnya dekat wajah dan menimbang-nimbang. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagi, bukan?_

 _Ia pun menggeser tombol panggil dan menunggu. Nada sambungan langsung terdengar dan seperti biasa Kyungsoo menunggu tanpa ada jawaban._

 _Baru kyungsoo akan menutup sambungan saat suara Sehun terdengar._

 _(Halo?)_

 _Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya, "Sehun?"_

 _(Siapa ini?)_

" _Ini kyungsoo. Kau ada dimana?"_

 _(Ah, Kyungsoo hyung. Ada apa?)_

" _Sudah beberapa hari ini kau menghilang. Kau ada dimana?"_

 _(Ah hyung, aku ada di klub malam)_

 _Kyungsoo memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri, "Kau di klub malam?"_

 _(Iya. Sudah ya hyung aku sibuk..)_

" _Tunggu dulu..kau ada di klub mana? Biar aku kesana juga," Kyungsoo belum pernah seumur hidup menginjak klub malam, namun Ia harus menjemput Sehun sebelun orang-orang menyadari bahwa sehun adalah seorang publik figur._

 _(Tidak usah hyung, lagipula aku banyak teman disini)_

" _Kau bersama temanmu?"_

 _(Iya hyung)_

 _Kyungsoo baru akan bertanya siapa namun terdengar suara lain di sambungan telpon._

 _(Sehun oppa ayo kita ke tengah! Pertunjukkan striptease akan dimulai sebentar lagi~ )_

 _Suara perempuan dengan nada manja menggantikan suara Sehun._

 _Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidur, "Sehun kau sedang dimana?"_

 _(Hyung..)_

" _Sehun..." nada Kyungsoo mulai naik._

 _(Paradise Night Club)_

" _Aku kesana sekarang. Tunggu aku di depan," Kyungsoo memberi perintah._

 _(Tapi hyung..)_

" _15 menit..aku sampai sana 15 menit."_

 _(Aish, iya iya)_

 _Tut. Sambungan terputus._

 _Kyungsoo buru-buru menuju lemari bajunya dan mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan jeans dan kaus hitam. Ia kemudian menyambar kunci mobil dari gantungan lalu lari keluar apartemennya._

 _Tidak sampai 15 menit, Kyungsoo sudah sampai di klub yang Sehun sebutkan namanya. Kyungsoo pun sempat-sempatnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada GPS yang menuntunnya. Ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan cepat ke arah Sehun yang menunggu di depan pintu masuk._

" _Sehun!" Kyungsoo menggamit lengan Sehun, membuat kepala sehun yang tadinya menunduk sekarang mendongak._

" _Ah hyung, ada apa sebenarnya?! Kau menganggu malamku saja," Sehun menepis tangan kyungsoo. Napasnya bau alkohol, namun sepertinya Ia belum sepenuhnya mabuk._

" _Aku antar kau pulang sekarang," Kyungsoo kali ini merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun._

" _Aku tidak mau. Aku mau bersenang-senang," Sehun mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak suka dengan perlakuan Sehun yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan Sehun yang Ia kenal, "Sehun, kau harus pulang. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang mengenalimu? Kau tidak mau membuat skandal kan?"_

" _Orang-orang kan memang mengenaliku, hyung. Aku Oh Sehun, aktor yang sedang naik daun. Semua orang ingin bagian dari diriku. Aku terkenal," Sehun meracau sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya._

" _Tapi tetap saja kau harus pulang, tidak baik kau ada disini," Kyungsoo mau tidak mau menyeret Sehun sekarang._

" _Aish! Lepaskan aku hyung! Aku tidak mau pulang. Kau ini kenapa sih?"_

" _Sehun! Kecilkan suaramu! Nanti orang dengar," Kyungsoo menoleh ke kiri kanan. Tidak ada orang._

 _Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo, "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau pulang, hyung! Kau ini benar-benar kenapa sih? Kau ini bukan siapa-siapaku juga."_

 _Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik ke arah Sehun, "Bukan ..siapa-siapa?"_

 _Sehun menatap balik kyungsoo, "Well, baiklah. Kau siapa-siapaku. Kau yang berpengaruh membuatku lebih terkenal. Melakukan fanservice denganmu membuatku menjadi sangat dikenal sekarang. Terima kasih, hyung," ujar sehun sambil mencoba membungkuk 90 derajat namun gagal lalu terkikik, "nah itu..aku sudah mengatakannya. Kau puas?"_

 _Kyungsio merasa seperti diguyur air es. Sekujur badannya kini seperti mati rasa. Jadi selama ini.._

" _Fan..service? Selama ini kita hanya melakukan fanservice?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Suaranya parau._

" _Iya fanservice."_

" _Jadi selama ini kencan kita malam-malam, makan malam bersama, kau memberiku kejutan pada ulang tahunku, berkunjung ke lokasi syuting, datang ke fansign, itu semua hanya fanservice?"_

" _Iya hyung," Sehun menjawab enteng._

" _Bahkan di Sungai Han dimana tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat kita?" Kyungsoo masih berharap apa yang Ia dengar dari Sehun hanya ilusinya saja._

" _Well, kita terus diikuti paparazzi kan."_

" _Jadi maksudmu, paparazzi itu.."_

" _Aku yang memberitahu mereka hyung. Aku ingin mereka menangkap gambar kita berdua. Bagus bukan ideku?"_

" _Makan malam? Saat ulang tahunku? Se..semua itu?" Kyungsoo belum mau terima begitu saja._

" _Ah, makan malam? Ulang tahun? Aku juga mengundang mereka untuk membuntuti kita.." balas Sehun enteng._

 _Kyungsoo pun kembali mengingat-ingat dan Ia akhirnya sadar. Di setiap Sehun dan Kyungsoo pergi 'kencan' mereka akan selalu dibuntuti paparazzi. Ternyata…_

" _Jadi..selama ini kita benar-benar hanya fanservice?" kepercayaan diri Kyungsoo mulai runtuh._

 _Sehun seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan lanjut bicara, "Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan hyung. Jadi kalau hyung sudah puas lebih baik sekarang hyung pulang. Tidak perlu khawatir denganku. Sikap hyung ini seolah aku pacar hyung saja," Sehun tertawa keras beberapa saat namun saat Ia menyadari Kyungsoo tidak ikut tertawa dengannya malah terlihat sedih dan sakit hati terpancar jelas dari matanya, Sehun mendadak sadar dari pengaruh alkohol._

" _Shit hyung!" Sehun membawa tangannya menutup muka, mengusap beberapa kali lalu menurunkan tangannya dan melihat Kyungsoo, "Kau...kau tidak benar-benar suka padaku?" tanya sehun._

 _Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri bingung. Apakah Ia menyukai sehun. Atau sudah mencintai Sehun._

 _Sehun yang menunggu jawaban kyungsoo mulai was-was. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo memang benar-benar menyukainya? Dia kan tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Dia hanya menganggap Kyungsoo partner kerja dan melakukan fanservice dengan Kyungsoo membuat penggemar senang, sehingga Sehun selalu berusaha terlihat bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan benar-benar suka padanya._

 _Kyungsoo belum juga menjawab, hanya menatap hampa ke arah Sehun._

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin berada di situasi seperti ini. Dan lagi, Kyungsoo bukanlah tipenya._

 _Sehun mulai mundur beberapa langkah, "Eng, hyung aku ada urusan di dalam. Nanti aku akan menghubungi hyung. Sampai jumpa hyung," dan Ia pun lari dari tempat itu seperti pengecut._

 _Kyungsoo memandang nanar punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Ia tidak perlu menunggu hari-hari berikutnya untuk tahu bahwa Sehun tidak akan pernah menghubunginya lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(peluk Kyungsoo) (Kyungsoo korban gimmick)

Have a nice day everyone! Selamat beraktifitas ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bersulang!" gelas-gelas beradu lalu terdengar suara tegukan dari kiri kanan Kyungsoo. Gelas Kyungsoo sendiri sudah kosong dan Ia tidak ada niat untuk mengisinya lagi. Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang peminum, cukup satu dua gelas untuk formalitas. Ia tidak suka menenggak minuman keras yang menurutnya hanya membuat badannya terasa berat dan kepalanya sakit luar biasa.

Walaupun tidak hanya minuman keras yang membuat badannya terasa berat. Sebut saja salah satunya Oh Sehun, yang sekarang sedang terantuk di antara tidak sadarkan dan sadarkan diri di pundaknya. Tangan Sehun digantikan oleh kepalanya yang bersandar manis di pundak Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang setahun lebih muda dari Kyungsoo, sangat suka minum, bahkan saat umurnya belum dinyatakan resmi untuk mulai mencicipi minuman keras. Namun begitu, Ia juga bukan seorang yang kuat menahan efek dari alkolhol. Baru berapa gelas dia sudah mabuk. Jika Kyungsoo tidak menahan saat kepala Sehun akan jatuh ke depan, tepat di atas piring makanannya, Sehun pasti sekarang sudah merasa pedas karena _gochujang_ yang mengenai matanya.

Sehun sempat duduk menyandar di kursinya sebelum akhirnya Ia rebah ke pundak Kyungsoo hingga sekarang. Kyungsoo yakin Sehun akan merasa sakit di lehernya saat Ia bangun nanti; Sehun yang mempunyai badan relatif lebih besar dari Kyungsoo menekuk bagian atas tubuhnya untuk bisa bersandar di pundak Kyungsoo. Jika ini adalah tiga tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo pasti akan memijat Sehun.

Ah..

Lagi-lagi memori itu.

Saat Sehun dan Kyungsoo sangat dekat hingga Kyungsoo hanya tinggal mengangkat baju Sehun dan memijatnya santai.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berat.

Menit-menit pertama setelah Sehun meninggalkannya di depan pintu masuk klub, Kyungsoo merasa sangat marah pada Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin semua yang mereka lakukan ternyata hanya sandiwara? Bagaimana mungkin semua _skinship_ , semua kata-kata manis, semua perhatian hanyalah alat untuk menggaet penggemar? Jadi, dengan kata lain, apakah Sehun memperalat Kyungsoo?

Berjam-jam sesudahnya, saat Kyungsoo berada di balkonnya, menunggu matahari terbit, Kyungsoo merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Marah, karena sebagai seorang aktor, bukankah Ia harusnya paham dan bisa membedakan yang mana yang akting dan mana yang bukan? Mana dialog yang memang dibuat dalam naskah dan dialog yang berasal dari hati?

Sejak awal produksi film, Sehun selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka. Sehun mendekatinya, mengajaknya mengobrol, berdiskusi tentang peran mereka, membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman berada dengan Sehun. Sehun pun tidak pernah merasa keberatan jika Ia disinggung sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo ketika sedang promosi. Walaupun mereka memang tidak pernah berbicara langsung tentang hal itu, namun Kyungsoo menganggap sikap Sehun dan senyum Sehun saat topik hubungan yang lebih dari teman muncul dalam pertanyaan adalah lampu hijau dan mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan spesial.

Karena, debat Kyungsoo dengan dirinya sendiri saat itu, bukankah sikap Sehun off dan on cam sama saja? Ia sama-sama perhatian dan selalu ada di sisi Kyungsoo. Ketika mereka bertemu saat ada waktu luang, walaupun Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mereka larut dalam apa yang mereka lakukan masing-masing, Sehun tidak pernah mengeluh. Bahkan saat Sehun yang harus memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu dan mendominasi percakapan, Sehun tidak pernah protes. Hingga akhirnya perlahan Kyungsoo mulai membuka diri dan berani berbicara duluan.

Namun, apa artinya itu semua jika hanya sandiwara? Hanya _fanservice_ untuk menyenangkan hati penggemar.

Kyungsoo pun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ya, Sehun memang mungkin memperalatnya, tapi Kyungsoo menerimanya. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak menyambut perhatian Sehun dan menjaga jarak layaknya lawan main pada umumnya, dan hanya dekat selayaknya teman, maka Kyungsoo tidak akan berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Sehun tidak akan melakukan _fanservice_ dengannya, melainkan dengan aktor-aktris lain.

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya habis-habisan disaksikan sinar matahari pagi.

Dan kemudian, saat matahari tenggelam, Ia merasa malu.

Berjam-jam dihabiskan Kyungsoo untuk bercerita pada Junmyeon, manajernya, tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Sehun. Junmyeon pun memberitahu fakta yang selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu.

Karya sebagus apapun bisa kalah dengan sensasi yang luar biasa.

Sudah lumrah di kalangan artis untuk melakukan _gimmick_. Mereka melakukannya karena beberapa alasan. Bisa untuk menaikkan rating dan bisa juga untuk menggaet penggemar untuk suka dengan mereka. Biasanya _gimmick_ akan berlangsung selama masa promosi; bisa juga selama popularitas mereka sedang di puncak atau sebaliknya, saat karir mereka meredup. Tidak jarang pula yang melakukannya untuk menutupi skandal.

Mereka yang berlakon dalam sandiwara ini, akan melakukan kesepakatan atau mungkin tidak sama sekali, hanya mengandalkan pengertian dari masing-masing. Apabila dikatakan sebagai syarat, maka hanya ada satu. Tidak boleh saling jatuh hati.

Banyak oknum di industri hiburan tentu akrab dengan _gimmick_. Baik itu sekedar tahu atau langsung melakukan.

Sisanya seperti Kyungsoo. Tidak tahu menahu dengan hal yang bahkan menyebutnya saja asing di lidah.

Satu kata yang Kyungsoo tambahkan setelah 'aegyo' dalam kamus **Apa yang tidak disukai Do Kyungsoo**.

Meski pahit, informasi dari Junmyeon sungguh membuka matanya. Mereka adalah publik figur. Mereka dituntut untuk profesional dan bertanggung jawab. Diri mereka bukan untuk pribadi lagi. Melainkan untuk publik. Mereka adalah milik agensi dan penggemar. Kepuasan penggemar adalah pencapaian untuk mereka.

Sehun yang baru saja mendapat pengakuan dari publik tentu tidak ingin ketenarannya berlalu begitu saja. Ia kemudian melihat peluang dengan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan _gimmick_. Kyungsoo yang Ia anggap tahu tidak menyadari dan jatuh hati dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo tidak diperalat oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya kurang pengetahuan.

Lalu, hal selanjutnya, apa yang harus dilakukannya saat Ia bertemu Sehun? Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya?

Jawabannya Kyungsoo dapatkan saat mereka berjumpa kembali ketika menghadiri acara penghargaan. Mereka mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai Best Couple dan diminta untuk maju ke atas panggung. Kyungsoo hanya mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Sisanya Sehun. Ia terlalu gugup untuk berbicara dan Ia bahkan tidak menengok ke arah Sehun.

Yang lebih memalukannya lagi, Ia terpeleset dan tersungkur saat menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke tempat duduk.

Sunguh memalukan.

Sehun pun hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu melenggang pergi.

Seseorang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo, membawa dirinya kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Kau mabuk, hyung?" tanya Johnny Lee saat Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak mabuk."

"Aku pun juga tidak. Aku harus menyetir sehabis ini," Lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi sepertinya Yoora noona sudah," Lee menunjuk Yoora yang sedang menyanyi dengan sendok sebagai _mic_ dan beberapa kru di sekelilingnya menari.

"Ckckck..anak itu harusnya pada jam segini berada di rumah dan mengurus anak-anaknya. Sayang Ia belum menikah, ckckck.." Ah Yeop ikut menimpali. Ia juga tidak mabuk karena alkohol tidak baik untuknya yang sudah menginjak 70 tahun.

"Ya pak tua! Aku dengar kata-katamu. Memang kenapa kalau aku belum menikah?" teriak Yoora menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Kau ini sudah kepala 3. Kapan kau akan menikah?" Ah Yeop menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yoora terkikik, "Kapan? Kapan? Saat ada yang melamarku? Siapa yang mau melamarku? Kau? Kau? Kau? Ka..dimana anak nakal itu? Sehun? Sehun? Sehun!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, "Disini," lalu menyentuh lengan Sehun, "Sehun, bangun..Sehun.."

Yoora yang melihat Sehun tidur di pundak Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan langsung memukul bagian belakang kepala Sehun.

"Ada ap..apa?" Sehun sukses bangun dan memegang kepalanya, namun dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. Ia sudah benar-benar mabuk. "O Yoora noo..na?"

"Kau.." senyum "maukah" tertawa "menikah denganku?" Yoora memeluk manja Sehun.

Sehun balas memeluk, "O, aku akan meninggal dengan noona."

"Maksudmu menikah kan?" Kyungsoo meringis.

"O, .ggal dengan noona," Sehun menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti setiap huruf yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sehunku memang terbaik! Sini sini aku cium.." Yoora sekarang memonyongkan bibirnya namun dipisahkan segera oleh Ah Yeop.

"Kalian ini sungguh. Saat sadar tidak pernah akur, saat mabuk lebih mengerikan.." Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "Sekarang pukul berapa?"

"Pukul tiga lewat 38 menit," jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Ahh..mungkin sudah waktunya mengakhiri acara ini."

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk. Ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun, "Sehun..Sehun..bangun..sudah saatnya pulang."

Sehun hanya menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum aneh. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi manajer Sehun, Donghae hyung. Tapi Ia tidak mempunyai nomor Donghae.

"Sehun, apa aku boleh meminjam ponselmu?" Kyungsoo menegakkan kepala Sehun, membuatnya tepat memandang Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak di atas meja. Namun Ia harus mengisi _password_ untuk dapat mengakses menu.

"Ehm, Sehun, apa _password_ mu?"

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kyungsoo menyodorkan ponsel Sehun, lalu hati-hati menaruhnya di tangan Sehun. Sehun tidak bergeming.

"Sehun? Ehm..Aku butuh kau untuk memasukkan _password_ nya, untuk menghubungi Donghae hyung." Kyungsoo memberi gestur pada Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh layar ponselnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Sehun duduk sedikit agak maju dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam teko air putih. Ponsel Sehun pun sukses mati.

"Hyung, lihat! Tenggelam…ponselku tenggelam.." Sehun malah bertepuk tangan senang.

Kyungsoo hanya melongo menyaksikan ponsel Sehun yang basah dan mati. Sekarang bagaimana Ia bisa menghubungi Donghae hyung?

"Lihat..lihat! Ponselku tenggelam! Yoora noona lihat!" Sehun antusias ingin menunjukkan pada siapapun bahwa ponselnya sekarang berada di dalam teko air.

Yoora bertepuk tangan lalu kemudian memukul kepala Sehun lagi, "Ya! Kau tidak membeli ponsel yang waterproof apa? Percuma saja kau punya banyak uang tapi tidak bisa membeli ponsel waterproof," cemooh Yoora, bahkan saat mabuk.

"Noona ini bagaimana sih? Kan aku mengumpulkan uang untuk pernikahan kita~" ucap Sehun manja.

Sehun dan Yoora lalu terkekeh bersama.

"Sehun-ah..bukan..nanti kalau aku menikah denganmu, Kyungsoo akan cemburu," ujar Yoora.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo cepat, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara tulang Sehun. Sehun menempelkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, "Ani, Kyungsoo hyung tidak akan cemburu. Ya kan hyung?"

Kyungsoo menutup hidungnya. Bau alkohol sangat tajam dari mulut Sehun.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita pulang," Ah Yeop mengumumkan pada semua orang yang berada di ruangan. "Dan kau Kyungsoo, bisakah kau mengantar Sehun pulang?"

"Ye?"

"Ponselnya sudah mati dan kebanyakan sudah mabuk. Hanya kau dan beberapa yang masih segar bugar, namun tidak ada yang mengetahui alamat Sehun. Kau tahu alamatnya bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ye, PD-nim. Aku tahu. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Bagus. Sekarang aku akan menyeret perempuan ini dulu. Aigoo..berat sekali..makan apa saja dia ini.." Ah Yeop mengangkat Yoora dibantu dengan beberapa kru pria.

Kyungsoo pun dengan bantuan Lee berhasil menggotong Sehun ke mobil Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Lee. Kau hati-hati di jalan."

"Hyung juga hati-hati. Aku pulang dulu hyung. Sampai jumpa lagi," Kyungsoo dan Lee berpelukan sejenak lalu Lee pergi.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan perpisahan ke arah Lee lalu membenarkan posisi Sehun di kursi penumpang. Ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Sehun, membenarkan posisi kepala Sehun supaya tidak terantuk jendela, lalu menutup pintu penumpang.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat pengemudi dan masuk mobil. Tidak lama mobil Kyungsoo pun melaju di jalanan kota.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sekitar setengah jam, Kyungsoo sampai di apartemen Sehun. Ia memarkir mobilnya di _basement_ namun Ia tidak langsung mematikan mesin mobil. Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Sehun.

Dengan perlahan, Ia menyentuh rambut Sehun, mengelusnya pelan, supaya tidak membangunkan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, apa kabar?"

Sehun yang masih tidur, tentu tidak menjawab Kyungsoo. Suara dengkuran Sehun mengisi mobil, bersama dengan alunan lagu _I Hate You_ dari radio.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tiga tahun ini?" Kyungsoo membawa tangannya turun dari kepala Sehun ke pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau memang banyak berubah. Semua berubah. Aku pun berubah," lanjut Kyungsoo, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bukan? Karenanya, walau sebentar, izinkan aku bersamamu," Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Sehun, sesuatu yang tidak berani Ia lakukan jika Sehun dalam posisi sadar.

Melihat Sehun dari dekat seperti ini, hanya berdua dan tertutup dari pandangan orang-orang, Kyungsoo sungguh merindukannya.

Tiga tahun ini mereka saling menghindar satu sama lain. Mereka tidak pernah mengambil tawaran yang sama dan berusaha untuk tidak hadir di acara yang sama. Sejujurnya itu sangat menyiksa Kyungsoo.

Ia selalu berpikir andai saja waktu itu Ia tidak bersikeras menyusul Sehun ke klub malam, membiarkan Sehun menikmati waktu bebasnya dan pura-pura tidak mendengar suara wanita di telpon. Mungkin mereka tidak akan berbicara tentang hal itu. Mungkin sekarang mereka masih dekat dan mereka akan pergi ke 'kencan-kencan' mereka yang lain.

Dekat dengan Sehun walaupun tanpa status atau hanya sebagai teman Sehun sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo. Asalkan Ia bisa berada bersama dengan Sehun.

Kadang-kadang tidak tahu tentang sesuatu memang lebih baik daripada tahu tapi berakhir menyakitkan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau merindukanku?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja kau tidak merindukanku. Memangnya siapa aku?"

"Tapi, Sehun-ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melihatku sekarang. Aku, perasaanku masih sama," aku Kyungsoo.

Ia kemudian memajukan wajahnya, hendak mencium Sehun. Namun tinggal sedikit lagi birbinya menyentuh bibir Sehun, Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan, tangannya erat memegang kemudi.

"Soo..hyung.." Sehun tiba-tiba bersuara.

Kyungsoo menoleh hendak melihat kondisi Sehun saat Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo awalnya panik namun Ia perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap ketika Ia membuka matanya, ini semua bukanlah mimpi.

Mimpi bahwa Sehun mencium Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Sesoo Day!  
**

 **Have a nice day everyone! Selamat beraktifitas! ^^**

 **PS: Lagu yang di mobil adalah I Hate You by Urban Zakapa.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu _basement_ lengang. Tidak ada sesosok pun terlihat di tempat itu. Para penghuni apartemen sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing dan mereka yang belum pulang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Mobil-mobil mewah merk Korea dan luar negeri terparkir rapi di sudut-sudut area. Beragam macam warna dan jenis mobil memenuhi ruang paling dasar dari bangunan itu. Ada yang diberi kain penutup, ada juga yang dibiarkan saja.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kamera-kamera pengintai disiagakan untuk mengawasi apabila terlihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Walaupun sejauh ini belum pernah ada kasus kehilangan atau semacamnya di tempat itu.

Apartemen ini bukanlah apartemen biasa. Terletak di Gangnam, apartemen ini termasuk apartemen yang terbilang mahal. Penghuninya pun bukan orang sembarangan. Para publik figur dan sosialita adalah beberapa contoh penghuninya. Pengamanannya sangat ketat, membuat orang awam tidak bisa masuk seenaknya.

Karena itu, banyak selebritis yang memilih tinggal di apartemen ini. Salah satunya adalah Oh Sehun. Ia sudah 3 tahun tinggal di apartemen ini. Setelah karirnya melejit beberapa tahun silam, Ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke kawasan elit tersebut. Pada saat itu juga, Sehun sempat membawa Kyungsoo sekali dua kali bertandang ke apartemennya, sehingga para staf dan penjaga apartemen mengenal Kyungsoo.

Ketika Kyungsoo datang, Ia bisa dengan mudah keluar masuk area apartemen.

Malam ini pun demikian.

Di antara beberapa deret mobil-mobil mewah di tempat itu, mobil Kyungsoo terselip manis. Posisinya menghadap ke arah lift, dengan beberapa kamera pengintai yang tepat mengawasi mobil Kyungsoo. Orang-orang dibalik layar dapat dengan mudah melihat gerak-gerik Kyungsoo. Namun sang pemilik mobil tidak punya waktu memikirkan hal itu.

Ia terlalu sibuk melumat bibir Sehun.

Kyungsoo menyerongkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Walau sedikit sulit, Ia berhasil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya sambil masih beradu bibir dengan Sehun.

Sehun, dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan setengah tidur membalas ciuman Kyungsoo dengan antusias. Tangannya Ia taruh di pundak Kyungsoo, mencengkramnya dengan erat. Jika Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan, Ia tidak menunjukkannya.

Kyungsoo merasakan napas Sehun di pipinya. Bau alkohol menusuk dari bibir Sehun, namun semua itu tidak Ia hiraukan.

Kyungsoo menarik rambut Sehun, membuat Sehun mengerang lirih. Mendengar reaksi Sehun seperti itu, Kyungsoo pun menarik rambut Sehun lagi,

Namun, Sehun justru melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo, membuka matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Dadanya naik turun, napasnya memukul halus wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun ikut membuka matanya. Mata Sehun yang tajam bertemu dengan matanya yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

 _Mengapa Sehun menghentikan ciumannya? Apa Ia tidak mau melanjutkan karena sadar bahwa ini aku, Kyungsoo?_

Sehun melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya dari pundak Kyungsoo lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Matanya masih memandang lurus pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Tangannya tanpa komando saling meremas, gugup menyerang badannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Kyungsoo baru akan meminta maaf, ketika tiba-tiba tangan Sehun merengkuh badannya dan membawanya ke dekapan Sehun. Tidak itu saja, Sehun juga menarik Kyungsoo dari tempat duduknya sehingga sekarang Kyungsoo berada di pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut akan perlakuan Sehun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Tangan kirinya memegang lengan Sehun, pertanyaan berada di ujung bibirnya.

Sehun yang tadinya menatap Kyungsoo tajam seketika tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo dengan wajah terkejutnya, "Cute.."

Lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Sehun menciumnya lagi. Namun kali ini Ia dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya dan tidak sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati, langsung membalas ciuman Sehun. Meskipun mungkin hanya mimpi, Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya walau hanya sedetik.

Lidah Sehun menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menautkan lidah mereka, beradu dalam gairah yang memabukkan.

Tangan Sehun kini berada di pinggang Kyungsoo, mengurung Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Perlahan, Ia mengangkat pinggiran baju Kyungsoo. Jari-jarinya menelusup masuk, bertemu dengan kulit Kyungsoo. Ia mengusapkan jari-jarinya, mengikuti ritme permainan bibir mereka.

Kyungsoo mempererat dekapan tangannya di belakang kepala Sehun. Kepalanya Ia miringkan, mengganti _angle_ agar Ia bisa lebih puas bermain dengan Sehun. Sehun mengerang nikmat, ikut memiringkan kepalanya selaras dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa waktu, mereka memelankan permainan mereka. Lidah mereka tidak lagi beradu, namun bibir mereka masih terekat satu sama lain. Sehun memagut bibir Kyungsoo, merasakan senyuman Kyungsoo di bibirnya.

Sehun pun semakin bergairah. Ia kembali menyerang Kyungsoo. Kecupan demi kecupan Ia berikan pada leher Kyungsoo, melukis noda merah di kulit mulus aktor itu. Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat di telinga Sehun. Desahan yang berubah menjadi erangan saat Sehun menggigit kecil telinganya.

Sehun berhenti sejenak, menatap Kyungsoo dengan puas, "Jadi ini adalah _weak spot-_ mu, hyung?" kemudian menggigit pelan telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencengkeram bahu Sehun semakin kencang. Sensasi apa yang baru saja Ia rasakan? Ia merasakan panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Semakin panas dan semakin nikmat. Rasanya Ia ingin menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan berendam dalam air dingin untuk meredakan panas yang menyiksa ini.

"Seh..hun..ah.." erang Kyungsoo.

Sehun mencumbu Kyungsoo lebih dalam. Tangannya bergerak lincah membuka kancing baju Kyungsoo, lalu kembali mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman hangat pada leher dan turun hingga ke dada Kyungsoo.

"Pan..as..ah..ya..disitu! Sehun!"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, menyeringai puas melihat Kyungsoo yang berbaring kepanasan di pangkuannya. Panas untuk dirinya.

"Hyung..Kyungsoo hyung.."

Kyungsoo yang tidak sadar ternyata memejamkan matanya, perlahan membuka kembali matanya. Tidak ada lagi Sehun yang mabuk dan lemah, yang ada hanyalah sesosok buas yang siap menerkamnya.

Sehun membawa matanya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo, menelanjanginya dengan tatapan penuh nafsunya.

"Hyung.." bisik Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengatur deru napasnya yang masih tidak teratur, "O..oh?"

"Apa hyung mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap.

 _Aku harus menjawab apa? Sehun bertanya seperti ini padaku? Apa memang ini hanya mimpi?_

"Aku..aku.."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, meletakkannya di depan dadanya, "Hyung…Kau boleh jujur tentang perasaanmu."

Pandangan Kyungsoo terpaku pada tangannya yang berada dalam dekapan Sehun. Tangan yang besar, lembut, dan halus, yang selalu Ia dambakan.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu," Kyungsoo memberi pengakuan.

Sehun menegakkan kepala Kyungsoo, membuat sang aktor lurus menatap Sehun. "Syukurlah, karena aku…" Sehun tersenyum malu-malu.

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya akan copot. Apakah Sehun juga akan menyatakan bahwa Ia mencintai Kyungsoo?

"Aku…."

Deg deg. Deg deg.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kyungsoo pun semakin dibuat tidak karuan perasaannya.

"Aku.."

Sehun membuka matanya kembali. Namun kali ini tidak ada lagi sorot mata yang Kyungsoo rindukan.

"Sangat membenci hyung. Selamanya."

Sehun tiba-tiba mendekap Kyungsoo dengan sangat kencang, membuka pintu mobil lalu mendorong Kyungsoo keluar dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo yang masih berada di ambang sadar dan tidak sadar, mimpi atau bukan mimpi, hanya bisa terkejut dan meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya mengenai lantai semen _basement._

Sehun menutup pintu mobil cepat-cepat, berpindah ke kursi kemudi dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. Ia pun menginjak gas dan segera melaju pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo perlahan bangkit berdiri, berusaha mengejar Sehun.

"Sehun! Sehun!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari ke arah pintu keluar tempat parkir.

Sayang, mobilnya sudah menghilang dari pandangan dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di lantai. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis yang semakin lama semakin tidak dapat Ia bendung.

Begitu besarnyakah rasa benci Sehun pada dirinya? Apa sangat salah jika Ia mencintai Sehun?

Kyungsoo hendak mengusap air matanya ketika terdengar suara mobil dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menngerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

Mobil yang perlahan mendekatinya adalah mobil milik Kyungsoo.

Sehun kembali.

"Sehun!"

Semakin dekat..semakin dekat..

"Sehun!"

Semakin dekat…semakin dekat…sangat dekat..

"Sehun?"

Mobil itu tidak menghentikan kecepatannya bahkan pada saat Kyungsoo hanya berjarak kurang dari lima meter.

"Sehun!? Tidak! Tidak! Sehun!"

"Hyung!"

"Sehun!"

"Hyung!"

"Sehun!"

"HYUNG!"

Kyungsoo melonjak kaget. Ia meraba-raba seluruh badannya. Tidak ada rasa sakit dan juga luka di tubuhnya. Ia menarik napasnya lega.

Ia kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Lemari baju, lemari buku, rak sepatu, pintu kamar mandi. Ia berada di kamarnya.

"Hyung?" satu suara memanggilnya bersamaan dengan tangan yang memegang pundaknya.

Kyungsoo segera menepis tangan itu dan beringsut menjauh.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Ini aku.." ujar suara itu.

Kyungsoo menatap sang empunya suara, "Jongin?"

"O ini aku, Jongin. Hyung kenapa? Hyung mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak. Mungkin aku hanya lelah," kilah Kyungsoo.

"Ehmm..bagaimana kalau aku buatkan hyung susu? Mungkin nanti hyung akan merasa lebih enak badannya," Jongin beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak usah Jongin. Aku tidur lagi saja.."

"Sudahlah, hyung. Hyung tunggu sebentar ya, aku buatkan susu dulu.." Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo merebahkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur. Mimpi apa Ia tadi? Mengapa seperti ada Sehun dalam mimpinya? Dan apa yang sempat Sehun katakan padanya?

Kyungsoo melirik jam di atas nakas. Pukul 4 pagi. Beberapa jam sebelum acara reuni.

 _Sehun, apa kau akan datang?_

"Hyung, ini susunya. Aku buat hangat," Jongin menyodorkan segelas susu.

"O, Jongin-ah. Thanks.." Kyungsoo menyeruput sedikit, lalu menaruh gelasnya di atas nakas. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo tidur lagi."

Jongin mengangguk lalu berbaring di sisi bagian tempat tidurnya, menggeser posisinya dan merangkul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halooooo!**

 **Apa kabar? :D**

 **Saya kembali dengan ff ini yang sudah lama nggak dijamah huhuhu..**

 **Dan ini masih ff Sesoo bukan ff yang lain-lain ;)**

 **Oh iya, masih menerima kritik dan saran jadi silakan :D**

 **Dan maaf kalo review2 yang dulu-dulu belum dibales satu2, tapi semua saya baca kok :D**

 **Selamat membaca ;)**


End file.
